La vraie raison du départ de Kaname Tousen
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Si Tousen a trahi Soul Society, ce n'est pas pour une obscure raison de justice à faire, non. C'était plutôt lié au fait qu'il voulait des pauses thé tranquilles. Sans se faire violer, quoi.


**Titre : **La vraie raison du départ de Kaname Tôsen

**Rating : **T . On parle de sexe toute la fic.

**Genre :** Humour

**Pairing : **Tousen x all :D

**Résumé :** Si Tousen a trahi Soul Society, ce n'est pas pour une obscure raison de justice à faire. Non. C'était plutôt lié au fait qu'il voulait des pauses thé tranquilles.

**Commentaire : **dans la lignée du All27 et AllXanxus ^^. Petit délire que j'avais envie d'écrire, même si je n'écris quasiment plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à A. Doctor ;)

* * *

Tout d'abord, Kaname Tôsen n'était pas coincé. Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs son amie assassinée était une compagne de beuverie, du temps où il en faisait encore. Elle avait été tuée pour s'être interposé face à son mari qui voulait absolument faire un plan à trois avec lui, Kaname. Cet épisode avait laissé des traces, bien sûr, mais même sans ça, il aurait rapidement adopté un comportement froid et rigide. Les gens coincés ne sont pas sexy.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division était aveugle et bien fait de sa personne, pour ce qu'il en savait (ou ce que les gens lui racontaient, plutôt). Il fallait croire qu'il plaisait à beaucoup. Ou alors que le fait qu'il soit non-voyant laissait penser à tous les ratés du coin qu'ils avaient une chance avec lui. Ce qui faisait quand même un paquet de ratés, en y pensant bien, mais il devait reconnaître que les bâtiments et les règlements du Gotei treize ne facilitaient pas une vie sexuelle active.

Ou alors, quelque part, un dieu avait décidé de se faire pardonner le fait de l'avoir rendu aveugle en lui donnant un physique avantageux. Dommage simplement qu'il ait renversé la boîte de sex-appeal sur son berceau (Tousen voyait bien le dieu trébucher quand il imaginait la scène). Ou plus probable, ce dieu avait décidé de le maudire, et, en plus de l'avoir rendu aveugle, rendait tout le monde pervers autour de lui. Mais alors, qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans cette vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Kaname avait eu de longues réflexions de ce genre lorsqu'il passait la nuit dans un arbre pour échapper à un poursuivant qui le traquait dans tout le Rukongai pour coucher avec lui (il avait découvert assez vite que la onzième comportait un certain nombre de désespérés sexuels. Ok. Mais pourquoi toujours lui ?).

Non, il n'était pas coincé, mais il le laissait croire. C'était un mal nécessaire s'il voulait pouvoir sortir de sa chambre sans se faire harceler tous les trois pas. Un temps, il ne cachait pas qu'il n'était pas _contre_ une aventure d'un soir de temps en temps. Et il avait été harcelé jour et nuit, par des femmes mais aussi des hommes. Tous les soirs, il y avait au minimum une personne cachée dans sa chambre qu'il devait mettre dehors de force parce qu'il voulait dormir, ayant passé une partie de la journée à courir.

D'ailleurs à force de se faire harceler, il avait fini par développer un certain dégoût à se faire draguer. Cela lui faisait un peu peur. C'était sans aucun doute lié au fait que la rumeur qu'il y avait moyen de conclure avec lui avait pris des proportions telles que plusieurs soirs de suite une dizaine de personnes l'attendaient, ce qui avait déclenché des bagarres. Il avait dormi plusieurs soirs de suite dans les bois avant de décider de s'engager dans le Gotei Treize pour leur échapper, beaucoup ne renonçant pas à le traquer.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était engagé dans l'armée, dans l'espoir qu'on lui fiche la paix et que les stricts règlements des shinigamis empêcheraient l'organisation d'une orgie dans les dortoirs. Et pour plus de sûreté, il avait revêtu son masque froid et distant. La volonté de son amie décédée était une très belle motivation officielle, « je voulais échapper à un viol collectif et la porte était ouverte » manquant un peu de sérieux.

Ce harcèlement continu avait eu pour avantage de lui fournir un entraînement très efficace en termes de réflexes et défense, et ce bien avant son entrée dans le Seiretei. Il réussissait en général à attraper les mains avant qu'elles atteignent ses fesses et savait comment fuir à travers des petites rues encombrées sans tomber ni se perdre.

Ce dernier point était largement lié à la onzième division. Plusieurs fois, les shinigamis l'avaient poursuivi dans toute la ville en toute impunité, bousculant les passants, les étals des marchants et tuant en même une vieille dame, une fois. Une vraie bande de sauvages qui étaient prêts à s'entre-tuer pour n'importe quelle raison futile, comme du sexe. Et de tuer tout court, sans raison. Heureusement, depuis qu'il était capitaine, les onzièmes se tenaient à distance. Cela n'avait certes pas empêché Zaraki Kenpachi de le poursuivre tout un après-midi dans le Seiretei en beuglant « Bats toi ! Le perdant fera tout ce que veut le gagnant ! Reviens ! ». Non, il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec le barbare en chef de la onzième (pas du tout son genre. En plus des rumeurs bizarres sur ses pratiques sexuelles couraient.), ni de faire un passage obligatoire à la quatrième division.

Devenir shinigami, puis capitaine, avait certes présenté une amélioration à sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Parce que si la plupart du temps, les soldats n'osaient pas l'aborder (un long discours sur la justice et les mérites du travail à sa division avait fait des merveilles dans ce sens), les capitaines ne se gênaient pas, eux. A croire qu'ils se relayaient pour ruiner ses pauses thé.

Le plus insistant était Kyoraku. Il avait même une fois félicité Nanao pour sa patience envers son capitaine (avant de devoir rejeter dans la minute qui suivait une demande d'entretien « pour en parler », la jeune femme cachant bien son jeu sous ses dehors sérieux). Systématiquement, à chaque réunion, l'autre capitaine cherchait à l'inviter boire, ce qu'il fallait comprendre par « surgir dans son dos à la fin de la réunion et le saisir par le bras/les épaules pour le traîner dehors en lançant à la cantonade « Allons boire ! » ». Et ce n'était que la fin de la réunion. Il y avait aussi le début où quand Yamamoto ne regardait pas, il essayait de le tripoter. Les « rencontres fortuites » dans le Seiretei où il essayait de lui faire boire du saké, ou de le draguer ouvertement. Il y avait même une fois, où, obligé de trinquer, il s'était effondré dans les bras de Komamura à la première gorgée : Shunsui avait drogué l'alcool, et prétendait depuis que l'aveugle ne le tenait simplement pas.

Komamura était la personne qu'il regrettait le plus à Soul Society. Ami fidèle, fiable mais aussi seule personne de sa connaissance qui n'avait jamais essayé de le draguer. Il lui devait son intégrité physique (et mentale, surtout le jour Mayuri avait sorti de sa manche un objet inconnu qui avait fait un long bruit spongieux. Komamura n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce que c'était). Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui quand il n'entendait pas venir une main baladeuse.

Et elles étaient nombreuses, ces mains. Il y avait celles de Zaraki, qui n'arrêteraient probablement que quand on l'aurait amputé. Celles de Kyoraku, presque prévisibles (l'homme ne pouvait pas s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de lui sans tenter quelque chose). Et puis celles de personnes auxquelles on s'attendait moins : celles de Soi Fon, silencieuses et implacables qui s'étaient une fois glissées sous la veste de son kimono dans une caresse qui l'avait déconcentré pour le reste de la réunion (et l'avait convaincu définitivement de l'utilité des vêtements larges). Celles d'Ukitake, qui se contentait habituellement de partager un thé avec lui en parlant des affaires du Seiretei dans l'espoir qu'un jour ils en viennent à faire autre chose que boire. Celles de Mayuri, porteuses d'une certaine quantité d'angoisse, l'homme étant capable de le draguer et de le transformer en cobaye en même temps. Et puis, une langue de cette taille et à cet endroit, c'était franchement répugnant. Il y avait eu aussi, une fois, la main gauche de Byakuya qui avait effleuré sa hanche dans un geste assez ambigu. Néanmoins, le noble n'ayant rien fait d'autre, l'aveugle s'était contenté de ne pas réagir.

Et beaucoup plus stressant et surprenant, la main d'Unohana avait à son tour quitté ses fonctions de soin pour venir lui saisir les fesses dans un geste que n'aurait pas renié le moins subtil des soldats de la onzième. Il y avait eu un blanc d'une demi-seconde, et puis, comme on ne frappe pas Unohana, l'aveugle avait giflé Kyoraku qui était à côté. Ce dernier n'avait pas osé réagir, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. La réunion avait ensuite suivi son cours normalement, mais Kaname s'était juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec elle, à moins d'être mourant : si la capitaine médecin s'y mettait aussi, il n'était en sécurité nulle part.

Parmi les capitaines qui le laissaient presque en paix, il y avait Hitsugaya. Il sentait quelquefois le regard du plus jeune sur lui, mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Le jeune capitaine était passé une fois pour lui demander des précisions sur une de ses recettes de dessert, mais tout s'était normalement passé. A l'exception d'Ukitake qui avait surgi en fin d'explication, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, avait traîné Tôshirô avec lui en disant qu'il était temps d'avoir une explication sur les choux et les roses. Hitsugaya n'était plus jamais repassé chez lui pour des motifs autres que professionnels.

Ukitake était lui aussi un des trop rares capitaines à avoir une attitude presque normale avec lui, même si il trouvait bizarre que le malade traverse régulièrement tout le Seiretei juste pour partager un thé en silence avec lui.

Yamamoto aussi, même si Tousen avait trouvé surprenant qu'il insiste pour que l'aveugle vienne faire en personne certains rapports. Le compte-rendu des ventes du numéro spécial mode de la gazette du Seiretei était-il si important?

La dernière personne à respecter son intégrité physique parmi les capitaines était Aizen. Ce dernier avait assez peu de scrupules dans de nombreux domaines, mais il ne lui avait jamais forcé la main de quelque manière ce soit, ni même insisté lourdement. Il avait même dissuadé Ichimaru de trop l'embêter, ce qui était en soi un exploit. Ils couchaient néanmoins de temps en temps, Kaname n'étant pas indifférent à la voix suave de l'illusionniste.

Au final, Aizen n'avait pas eu à beaucoup insister pour que l'aveugle le suive. Rien que la promesse de pauses thé tranquilles aurait suffit. Et il devait avouer que sa vie s'était encore une fois améliorée. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais pouvoir traverser Las Noche sans se faire draguer tout les dix pas était très agréable : le permis de tuer changeait de nombreuses choses. Quant au reste... Il n'en était pas encore à refaire des soirées beuveries, mais il pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des rares à avoir réussi à partager le lit d'Hallibel.

Tousen s'assit sur l'un des créneaux du rempart de Las Noche, appréciant le silence. Non, il ne regrettait rien.

..oOoOo..

_Trois cent mètres plus loin, sur un autre morceau de rempart._

– Bon, Hallibel-sama l'a prouvé, il n'est ni impuissant, ni coincé. Mais comment a-t-elle fait ?

Appache fixait l'aveugle d'un air furieux.

– Hallibel-sama est une espada. Il est peut-être très snob, répondit Mira-Rose.

– A mon avis, c'est surtout parce qu'Hallibel-sama a plus d'« arguments » que vous deux réunies, lâcha Sun-Sun d'un ton légèrement méprisant.

– Chhhhhuuuuuuut ! intervint Charlotte alors que les deux autres ouvraient la bouche. Il va vous entendre !

– Si ce sont les seins qui l'intéressent, alors Mira-Rose devrait avoir ses chances, lança Findor d'un ton indifférent. Mais peut-être qu'il s'intéresse aussi à l'intelligence et que c'est pour ça qu'on ne lui connaît aucun autre amant en dehors d'Aizen.

Une lueur hautaine brilla un instant dans les yeux du blond. Si c'était l'intelligence, tout n'était pas perdu pour lui.

– Il s'intéresse peut-être à la beauté intérieure, en fait, gloussa Charlotte, s'attirant un regard atterré des autres.

– Le fait qu'il soit aveugle est bien ta seule chance, abruti !

Ignorant l'intervention d'Apache, le travesti poursuivit, rêveur :

– Mais qu'est-ce que la beauté intérieure pour lui ?

– Il traîne toujours avec Wonderweiss. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? se demanda à voix haute Sun-Sun.

– Il aime peut-être les voix graves ! s'exclama Ggio Vega, fier d'avoir trouvé un point commun entre Hallibel et Aizen.

Un instant de silence accueilli sa remarque.

– Improbable, trancha Findor, méprisant.

Tous se tournèrent vers le shinigami qui savourait une tasse de thé, inconscient d'être observé. Inconscient aussi de la vague d'approches « subtiles » qu'il allait subir dès le lendemain matin.

..oOoOo..

– Alors, Szayel, qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit doucement le maître de Las Noche, observant sur les écrans du scientifique Mira Rose qui tentait une deuxième fois de bousculer Tousen, visiblement dans le but de lui faire comprendre que, comme Hallibel, elle gérait niveau airbags. L'aveugle la rattrapa avant qu'elle y arrive et prononça quelques mots que les deux scientifiques n'entendirent pas.

– C'est bel et bien une anomalie au niveau des phéromones, Aizen-sama. Et c'est reproductible, bien évidemment.

– Je vois, répondit le maître de Las Noche avec un sourire sibyllin.

Contrairement à Mayuri, il avait remarqué le potentiel que représentait Tousen en terme de manipulation mentale. Même Hinamori, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui l'oubliait lorsque Kaname entrait dans son champ de vision.

Que se passerait-il si l'on projetait sur Soul Society un produit de ce type hautement concentré ? Que se passerait-il s'il combattait en ayant un tel produit sur lui-même ?

– Des essais pourront être tentés d'ici une semaine, Aizen-sama.

– C'est parfait, Szayel.

Ils pourraient peut-être commencer avec un simple hollow qu'ils enverraient dans le monde réel.

– Dites, Aizen-san, on pourrait peut-être tenter sur Grimmjow ? Ce serait bien drôle, suggéra une voix traînante.

Ichimaru sortit de l'ombre, son habituel sourire plaqué sur son visage. Sôsuke lui sourit en retour.

– Peut-être.

..oOoOo..

Quelque part à Soul Society, Hitsugaya se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de rêver qu'il avait demandé Aizen en mariage en plein combat et qu'il s'était battu avec Madarame pour savoir lequel des deux pourrait draguer le traître. Kyoraku avait profité de la diversion pour aller rouler une pelle à l'ex-capitaine qui s'était révélé être Ichigo sur lequel Aizen avait projeté une de ses illusions. Il s'était réveillé alors qu'il échangeait un baiser torride avec Ichimaru, Shinsô lui transperçant le ventre.

Hitsugaya soupira. Au moins, ce n'était pas un cauchemar crédible.

* * *

**Virginité (n,f) : ** Concept dont la perte peut générer bien des traumatismes, notamment chez les rouquins (Ichimaru Gin).

* * *

**Carnet de Szayel, p 24 : **

Le produit fait aussi effet en étant projeté sur un objet. Les tentatives de copulation avec un mur menées par Yammi se sont néanmoins soldées par un échec.

**Journal secret d'Ichimaru, p54 : **

Jour 10 : Nous avons maintenant la possibilité de lancer la plus grande partouze de l'histoire de Soul Society. Aizen-san refuse toujours de balancer le produit dans la sixième division.

Jour 11 : A la réflexion, mettre le produit dans un « Chappy » et l'envoyer au manoir Kuchiki pour asperger Rukia est une meilleur idée.

* * *

Note : Je sais, la dernière proposition est un poil gore...


End file.
